Septième année à rebondissement
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Dernière année, de nouveaux sentiments...De l'Amour entre deux Némésis ? HP/DM M-preg
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling_

_Pairing : Harry/Draco, HG/RW, BZ/GW, DT/SF  
__Rating : M_

* * *

_Note : Ceci est ma toute première fic (corrigée et recorrigée), malgré la correction, j'ai gardé l'aspect de départ._

* * *

_Place à la fiction :_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_La guerre avait enfin cessé dans le monde Sorcier._**  
**_Le Survivant avait terrassé le Lord Noir._**  
**_Dumbledore avait fait reconstruire l'école et tout avait repris son cours, enfin presque ..._**  
**_Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble tout comme Dean et Seamus, _**  
**_Ginny quant à elle n'avait personne dans son cœur et, pour finir, _**  
**_Malfoy ressentait une sensation étrange à chaque fois qu'il voyait son ennemi juré Harry Potter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année à Poudlard.**

* * *

Le train 9 3/4 avait emmené les élèves à Poudlard pour le début de leur septième année.  
Les Gryffondores avaient joués aux cartes explosives durant le trajet et les Serpentards avaient expliqués les règles à leurs premières années pour montrer qu'ils sont, bien évidemment les meilleurs.

« La dernière année à Poudlard, soupira Ron, on a fait tellement de conneries ici ...  
-Oui cela va tous nous manquer... Mais je pense que c'est une étape et tout le monde y est passé avant nous, dit Hermione en caressant les cheveux roux de son petit ami.  
-Ouais, enfin _Il_ va me manquer, marmonna Harry.  
-Qui ? Questionna Ron  
-Quelqu'un Ron, Quelqu'un, _~Quelqu'un qui ne cesse de hanter mes nuits~_»

Après le voyage, tous les élèves prirent la direction de l'illustre château et une fois arriver tout le monde entra dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore allait débuter son discours sur la nouvelle année qui allait commencer, avec un nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, M. Colgate (1), grand, maigre et vieux...tout pour plaire le pauvre.  
Une fois que M. Colgate eu finit de se présenter le festin apparu et il était des plus gourmand, des entrées, des plats et des desserts venant des quatre coins du monde mais rien ne remplaçait les fameuses mousses aux trois chocolats blancs.  
Toutes les maisons se régalèrent avant d'aller à leurs dortoirs respectifs et se plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain les cours avaient repris au plus tôt avec le professeur de Potion, Severus Snape, vénérer par les Serpentards mais maudit par les Gryffondores.

« Il fallait commencer la septième année avec la chauve souris grasse ! Pourquoi monde cruel ! Se lamenta Ron théâtralement sous les rires de ses amis tout en s'asseyant à leur pupitre. »

Rogue distribua les livres pour préparer la première potion de l'année.

« Vous serez placé en binôme, un Serpentard, un Gryffondore. »

Et bien entendu, il fallut qu'il se retrouve ensemble. Les deux ennemis jurés étaient obligés de faire cours côte à côte. Potter et Malfoy ! Cela n'allait pas être gai et comme le dit tous les élèves : l'apocalypse était proche.

« Potter tu lis ! Moi je m'occupe de la potion, ordonna Malfoy, et tâche de bien lire la préparation sinon je te tue ! »

Harry s'exécuta et commença à lui énoncer la préparation.

«Ajouter deux pousses de mandragores fraîches, cinq pattes de lézards, six ailes de chauve souris et 3 pincées de Germa nus Plantanicus (2) et remuer pour que la préparation devienne mauve et homogène... Comme préparation il n'y a pas plus simple, dit Harry avant que la main du Serpentard le frôle et que le Survivant ne devienne tout rouge à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Oui...Bon...Nous avons fini professeur Snape ! Bafouilla Harry »

Le professeur de Potions prit la parole quand tous le monde eu réussi.

-Bien vous avez réussi la première potion avec succès, elle était enfantine pour remettre tout le monde dans le bain, s'exprima Snape en lançant un regard mauvais à Neville qui était un cas désespéré dans la matière. »

-Je préfère la douche mais bon, murmura Harry dans l'oreille de Ron qui explosa de rire.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours avait retentit et tout le monde se dirigea en cours de DCFM (3) avec M. Colgate.

« Bonjour je suis votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, cette année nous allons étudier des sorts de combats un peu plus sérieux que ceux étudiés les années précédentes, M. Colgate fit un long discours pendant les deux heures de cours qu'ils restaient et Hermione elle-même a faillit se démonter la mâchoire à force de bailler.

Enfin l'ultime sonnerie pour annoncer la fin des cours de la matinée retentit dans toute l'école, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en un instant.  
On ne fait rien contre des ventres qui crient famines.

«- J'ai hâte de manger, faut reprendre des forces après le discours barbant du vieux :  
- Ron tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac, le sermonna Hermione.  
- Rien ne peut couper l'appétit de notre cher Ronny national, se moqua Harry, Dean et Seamus en cœur.»

Pendant ce temps, le digne héritier Serpentard s'étonna en restant à regarder le Survivant manger.

Après le déjeuner Dean et Seamus sortirent pour trouver un petit coin tranquille loin des regards indiscrets qui pourraient violer leur intimité.

Ginny parlait avec son frère qui lui racontait qu'après Poudlard il voulait se marier avec sa petite amie et qu'ils auraient deux enfants et tout un tralala qui donnera un mal de tête fou à Ginny. (En plus qu'on lui prenne la tête avec un prétendant)

Hermione rejoignit Harry à la bibliothèque pour lui parler d'un Malfoy qui le fixait sans cesse durant l'heure du déjeuné. Et oui Hermione sait tout, ce n'est pas pour rien !

* * *

(1) Je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom du nouveau professeur donc il s'appellera comme le dentifrice =)  
(2) Merci à Ninoux qui m'a suggéré ce faux mot latin pour cette maudite préparation  
(3) Rappelle DCFM = Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Un baiser à la bibliothèque**

* * *

Harry était assez triste de ce seul et unique lien, mais le jeune blond de ces rêves était à côté entrain de feuilleter un magazine cacher entre deux pages d'un énorme livre intitulé bizarrement comme celui que cherchait le Survivant (Le hasard fais bien les choses je dois l'avouer)

Le survivant, voyant cela, lui parla gentiment :

« Draco tu en as pour longtemps avec ce livre ? Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait employé le prénom de sa Némésis  
-Euh attends laisse moi réfléchir...  
-A parce que t'as un cerveau maintenant ? interrogea Harry moqueur  
-C'est pas drôle espèce de verre à crasse, s'énerva Malfoy  
-Te vexes pas, bon t'en as pour longtemps alors ?  
-Oui, pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ma mort pour te faire chier, Draco avait son petit sourire diabolique ~à vous faire fondre~  
-Pff ! Toute façon depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux dragons cracheurs de feu toi, soupira Harry connaissant le Serpentard par cœur. »

Draco ne dit rien il ne savait pas quoi répondre, aurai-t-il du avouer que c'était pour se rapprocher de lui... ? Non il ne valait mieux pas !

Harry s'approcha de Draco pour lui prendre le livre des mains, mais, quand il vit le magazine peu catholique que détenait le Serpentard, Harry devenu rouge comme une tomate.

-Alors Potter on est choqué par mon magazine « Supernatural Gay » ?  
-N...No...Non...Pas du tout, je n'imaginais pas que tu lisais ce genre de rubrique c'est tout ! Bafouilla le Gryffondore surpris

Après un silence, Harry pris l'initiative de prendre la parole :

-Bon passe-moi le livre s'il te plaît maintenant, dis Harry  
-Viens le chercher Potter, si t'es un homme, suggéra Malfoy

Harry essaya de le récupérer sans succès alors il plaqua le blond au mur et réussis à lui faire tomber des mains le livre en question.

-Oh ! Mais c'est que Potter est en rogne, s'amusa Draco  
-La ferme, dit Harry essayant de retenir ces étranges pulsions

Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement du brun, le faisant frissonner quand il fut à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, ne t'avises pas de te rapprocher d'avantage avant que ...

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Harry quand les lèvres du Serpentard se collèrent aux siennes, le baiser fut étrangement possessif et doux, il se séparèrent à regret tout en ce regardant jusqu'à que Draco se mit à parler.

-Tu es à moi maintenant, murmura Draco à l'oreille du Gryffondore, personne n'aura le droit de t'embrasser ou même de te regarder à par moi !  
-Tu es complètement fou, déclara le Gryffondore  
-Oui, fou de toi, depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs !  
-Q...Qu...QUOI ?  
-Granger à raison je ne veux pas te faire de mauvaises choses Potter ! Sur ce n'oublie pas que dorénavant tu m'appartiens et quiconque te regarde ou te touche est mort, lança Draco, plus sérieux que jamais, Au revoir mon ange ! »

Le préfet Serpentard lui fit un bisou au coin des lèvres, le Gryffondore voulait lui lancer le pire des sorts mais il se laissa faire et resta avec des yeux grands ouverts jusqu'à qu'il ne vit plus du tout le blond.

POV Harry :

Mon ange ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé comme ça ? Il ne va décidément pas bien !

Après un léger arrêt, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Remarque il embrasse bien ce petit con...

Fin POV Harry :

-Alors ? Où est le livre ? interrogea Hermione  
-Le livre ?...Ah oui ! Le livre... J'irai le chercher demain... Je retourne dans la salle commune j'ai besoin de me reposer, répondis Harry  
-D'accord ! Mais tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es tout rouge Harry !

Hermione remarquait effectivement tout... Ron ne mentait pas !

-Oui, je vais juste me reposer, ne t'inquiètes pas 'Mione.»

Harry arriva dans la salle commune définitivement déserte, il se posa sur le canapé et réfléchit :  
Depuis quand Draco était-il gay ?  
Pourquoi il devait être à lui ?  
Et surtout pourquoi avait-il adoré ses lèvres contre les siennes ?

* * *

Bon je sais la suite est rapide mais les idées ont fusées cette nuit  
Votre verdict ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Action ou vérité ?**

* * *

_**Depuis quand Draco était-il gay?**__**  
**__**Pourquoi il devait être à lui?**__**  
**__**Et surtout pourquoi avait-il adoré ses lèvres contre les siennes ?**_

POV Harry

Depuis quand Draco était-il gay, _~depuis longtemps sûrement~_  
Pourquoi je devais être à lui, _~parce qu'il est né pour être avec moi~_  
Et surtout pourquoi j'ai adoré ses lèvres contre les miennes, _~parce qu'elles sont si douces~_

Fin POV Harry

Harry fut interrompu quand Ron lui sauta dessus comme un fou pour lui dire une superbe et importante nouvelle (pour Ron bien sûr...)

-Harry devine qui vient de faire l'amour dans le bureau de Snape ? S'excita Ron joyeux  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry qui fit la moue  
-Allez devine ce n'est pas si compliqué !  
-Dean et Seamus je suis pose ? Soupira Harry désespéré par le comportement de ses amis  
-OUAIS, ce n'est pas fun ça ? Sérieux avec Hermione on ne fait jamais rien d'excitant comme ç...AHHHH ! Si une fois on était en cow-b...  
-RON passe les détails s'il te plaît !  
-Ouais mais quand même j'étais son cow-boy chéri...Alala... Elle criait tous le temps mon nom et c'était tellem...  
-RON JE T'AI DIS DE PASSER LES DETAILS, s'énerva Harry  
-Olala t'es rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets-toi, je te donne un conseil, approche toi ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un !  
-Pff n'importe quoi de toute façon, ce ne sont pas des conseils... C'est juste pour que j'échange mes expériences avec toi pour pimenter ta vie de couple avec Herm'  
-Ouais bah si t'es pas content je m'en vais ! dit Ron pensant que son meilleur ami le retiendrai, Bon bah... Je m'en vais vraiment alors ! et il partit en claquant la porte théâtralement

POV Harry

Enfin seul ! bon je vais réfléchir à un plan pour le bloqué et recevoir des explications (c'est qu'il est têtu notre R'ry)

Fin POV Harry

Après de longues heures à faire travailler sa cervelle, son ventre cria famine (rester toute l'après-midi à réfléchir sa creuse quand même)  
Il alla aux cuisines et prit un peu de tout (surtout de la mousse aux trois chocolats) mais Dobby l'avait remarqué et demanda en guise de son silence une chaussette rayée aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondore(2), Harry acquiesça et lui donna une de ses chaussettes.  
Il repartit et arriva dans sa chambre surprit d'y voir l'objet de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu te parler de...Hum...Le baiser à la bibliothèque  
-Ah ok, dit Harry, quelque peu déçu  
-Tu te souviens quand j'ai dis que tu étais à moi ?  
-Oui bien sûr, _~D'ailleurs je ne suis pas contre~_  
-Et bien je te le redis au cas où tu aurais oublié  
-Arrête tu vas me faire mourir de rire Dray  
-Dray ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça ? S'énerva Malfoy d'un air hautain  
-Et bien puisque je t'appartiens je pensais que...  
-Ne pense rien  
-Alors je ne t'appartiens pas  
-Si  
-Non  
-S... Mpmhhh  
Le Gryffondore lui cella les lèvres en l'embrassant il ne supportait pas qu'on le contredise, il se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle  
-Tu devras avoir honte, s'exclama Draco  
-Avoir honte de quoi ? Murmura le Gryffondore contre la bouche du Serpent  
-De savoir si bien embrasser !  
-Oh ! Tu me flattes mon cher, sourit Harry  
-La ferme embrasse moi encore, demanda le Serpentard  
-Désolé je dois aller travailler, Harry sortit sans l'embrasser ce qui fit rager le blond.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Draco :

* * *

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ces maudits sorts de métamorphose, s'énerva le blond  
Il sentait en lui comme une envie de désir pour le brun.  
-Oh non tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi, dis le Serpentard en regardant la bosse qui se dessinait sous son pantalon

Toc Toc (remarquez comme je sais bien faire le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte. Réaliste non ? !)

-QUOIIIII !  
-Toujours aussi aimable Dray, se moqua Blaise  
-La ferme je révisais mes cours de métamorphose  
-Avec une bosse pareille on se demande ce que tu voulais métamorphoser, pouffa le Serpentard  
-Très drôle Blaise mais au moins je ne bande pas comme un fou tout le temps, MOI !  
Blaise arrêta de rire comme s'il disait vrai  
-Ouais...Bon...On veut faire une partie de action/vérité avec les différentes maisons  
-Tu sais très bien que je trouve cela stupide et puérile  
-Je sais mais y aurai Potter  
-Tu savais que je viendrai pour le voir, rahhh, comment tu peux m'énerver toi des fois !  
-Je sais bon RDV à 22h30 donc dans 2h30 dans la salle sur demande, dit Blaise en essayant de retenir son rire victorieux  
-Ok ...Je viendrais

* * *

Après avoir mangé dans la Grande Salle la plupart des élèves se préparaient pour la soirée.  
Blaise avait réunit beaucoup de Serpentards et de Gryffondores, les Serdaigles préféraient réviser et les Pouffsoufles se pâmer devant des revues débiles.

* * *

22h02 chez les Gryffondores :

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se préparèrent pour aller à la salle sur demande  
-Dean, Seamus vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir venir ? interrogea Hermione  
-Non, nous avons mieux à faire cette nuit n'est-ce pas mon roudoudou d'amour ? dit Dean charmeur  
-Oui mon sucre d'orge, répondit Seamus d'un regard pervers  
-Oh ! Pitié les gars attendez qu'on soit sortie, s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry se cachant les yeux  
-Ouais allons-y parce qu'éviter Rusard et sa maudite chatte n'est pas facile, coupa Hermione  
-A+ les amoureux  
-Mmhmm...  
-On fera mieux de les laisser là, chuchota Ginny

* * *

22h29 :

* * *

Après un détour pour éviter les surveillants ils arrivèrent dans la salle sur demande

-Ah ! Vous voilà on a cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, hurla Blaise  
-Pas la peine de crier Blaise, s'énerva Ginny devenue définitivement sourde  
-Désolé ma belle.  
-Et si on commençait ? demanda Ron un peu énervé par le commentaire de Blaise sur sa sœur  
-Ok, on a pris du veritasserum, s'interposa Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode.

Tout le monde fit un rond et s'assit, la bonne humeur était là pour une fois entre les deux maisons.

-Très bien, Draco, alors Action ou Vérité ?  
(Le plan diabolique de Harry, avec la potion pour savoir enfin la vérité)  
-Vérité  
Le blond pris une goutte de veritasserum  
-Sur qui fantasmes-tu ? demanda Blaise un sourire sadique aux lèvres  
-Sur Harry Potter !  
Des "oh" et des "ah" se répandirent dans la salle.  
Draco était rouge mais Harry encore pire.  
Malfoy devait maintenant demander à Ginny  
-Action ou Vérité ?  
-Action (Ginny adore faire des actions surtout quand ça peut énerver son frère)  
-Ecris ton nom sur le ventre de Blaise avec ta langue  
-QUOI ? PAS QUESTION GINNY ! hurla Ron  
-Oh ! C'est juste un jeu frérot  
Ginny leva le T-shirt de Blaise et lui écrivit son nom en entier, Blaise adorait les coups de langue de la rouquine cela l'excitait plus que tout (encore un pervers)  
Ron quitta la pièce suivit de Hermione

-Oh ! Bébé comme tu es excitant quand tu es en colère, Dit Hermione entrain de se coller à son chéri  
-Arrête 'Mione je suis...Oh...Tu..., Ron la plaque contre le mur, tu vas voir ce que c'est un Ron en colère Hermione !  
-Oh ! Ronny comme c'est excitant !  
Et les deux firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire

Retour à la salle sur demande quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu plus tard

-Harry chéri Action ou Vérité, Pansy était saoule comme personne  
-Action, quoi que le jeune Potter regretta son mot  
-Embrasse Draco sur la bouche c'est un ORDRE  
-Ok ok calmes-toi tu me fais peur...

Harry se rapprocha dangereusement du blond sobre, leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent et le lion posa ses lèvres sur celles du serpent avant d'approfondir leur baiser, pour qu'il devienne langoureux mais sensuel à la fois, quand l'oxygène commençait à manquer, les deux jeunes garçons se détachèrent à regret.

Quand l'attrapeur Gryffondore se sépara du préfet Serpentard, il y eu comme une aura de bonheur qui se propagea dans la salle, Pansy avait un air victorieux et elle alla rejoindre Théo pour se blottir contre lui, laissant Draco et Harry seuls.  
Ginny et Blaise partirent tous les deux dans une pièce plus intime, Neville et Luna dormaient comme des bébés et Ron et Hermione était toujours entrain de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

"-Hum, Potter j'ai connu mieux comme baiser  
-La ferme Malfoy je faisais semblant  
-Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous mon cher  
-Arrête maintenant  
-Tu sais ce baiser à la bibliothèque, il était nettement mieux  
-Pourtant il n'était pas si bien que ça, je n'étais pas préparé  
-Justement, on aura dit ton tout premier baiser, quoi que Cho Chang t'ait déjà embrassé... Si on peut appeler ça embrassé, se moqua Draco  
-Ouais, ce n'était pas génial avec Cho, mais ton baiser à la bibliothèque n'était guère mieux je te rassure !  
-Tu veux peut être que je recommence  
-Ca va pas la tête, même si t'embrasses comme un dieu ce n'est pas une raison de me violer la bouche à tout bout de champ !  
-Tu l'as avoué, tu t'es trahis  
-Quoi, mais...Oh ! Puis zut ! Tu m'énerves...  
-Tu boudes ? Attends je peux te faire changer d'avis si tu veux  
-Laisse-moi, pas besoin de toi  
-Aller je t'emmène dans ma chambre si tu veux  
-Non surtout pas pour me faire sauter par TOI  
-Pourquoi je te dégoûte ?  
-Oui  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te dégoûtes chez moi Potty ?  
-Ta perfection  
-A bon ?  
-Je ne sais pas  
-Bah alors raison de plus pour venir dans ma chambre !  
-Il est 3h00 du mat' je vais ramener tous les Gryffondores dans la salle commune  
-Trouillard  
-N'importe quoi !  
-T'as peur que je t'enlève ta virgi..."

Draco n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'Harry partit, Draco avait poussé un peu trop loin cette fois-ci.

* * *

Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondores, Dean et Seamus étaient peu vêtus, Ron et Hermione idem, Neville et Luna ont été transporté par Harry et dormaient à point fermé.

Harry avait couché tout le monde et alla près de la cheminée, il commença à pleurer

"-Putain de Serpentard a la con (il a le droit de traiter Draco comme ça ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher), Je te déteste, tu me fais tant souffrir...  
-Harry ? Le blond avait la voix qui tremble, il avait s'en doute peur que Harry le repousse

Harry était quelque peu surpris que le Serpentard soit là.

-QUOI ?  
-Je suis venu pour m'excuser (Draco s'excuser ? et bien oui mes chers lecteurs, il s'excuse)  
-T'excuser ? Laisse tomber je ne veux pas de t'es excuses fous-moi la paix  
-Harry écoute je suis...  
-C'est quoi que t'as pas compris dans la phrase « fous-moi la paix » ?

Harry sentit une main lui claquer la joue

-Quand un Malfoy s'excuse on accepte; et maintenant tu me laisse parler

Harry acquiesça et laissa la parole à l'attrapeur Serpentard

-Ecoute Harry je voulais pas te faire de mal, je veux vraiment t'embrasser autrement qu'avec un stupide jeu ou juste pour t'énerver, je veux qu'on me voit autrement qu'en étant ton ennemi, Potter, Harry, je ne sais plus quel nom je dois te donner pour pouvoir te dire que je t'aime...Harry, ...HARRY ça va t'es tout rouge !  
-Ou... Oui, ç...ça v...Oh ! Putain Draco tu m'aimes ?  
-Harry je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça on dira que tu va me tuer  
-Te tuer je suis à deux doigts de le faire mais j'ai plutôt envie de faire autre chose là  
-Comme quoi ? Regard lubrique numéros 2 Made In Malfoy  
-Oh Draco calmes-toi ! Rien de pervers  
-Oh, le serpent était déçu  
-Je veux juste partir sur de bonnes bases si tu veux être avec moi  
-Ok, sur quoi tu veux qu'on parte ?  
-Se serrer la main  
-Quoi ? Je te déclare mon amour et tu veux juste partir sur une poignée de main ?  
-Oui celle que je t'ai refusé la première année  
-Bon d'accord...

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Draco veilla à presser doucement son pouce contre la paume du brun.

-Bon maintenant on fait quoi Harry ?  
-On apprend à faire connaissance  
-Ok, dis Harry je peux juste t'embrasser ?  
-Oui."

Draco regarda le brun dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui lentement pour lui faire un baiser voulant dire tellement de chose, comme le fait que Harry était se propriété privée, qu'il aimait avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il voulait être avec lui toute sa vie...

* * *

(1) c'est du blabla pour que vous compreniez le chapitre 4  
(2) Dobby l'elfe de maison qui adore les chaussettes ^^

Voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plu  
Comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en pensez;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : En dehors de Poudlard**

* * *

36 rue de Breaking Avenue, Londres

* * *

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin habitaient ensemble depuis que la guerre était finie.  
Sirius en bon parrain qu'il était, donne des nouvelles de lui à son neveu, et Harry lui répondait qu'il allait bien, quant à Remus il déballait les cartons, faisait le ménage et préparait à manger... Un vrai homme à tout faire ! Remus s'occupait aussi de Sirius qui était, est et restera toujours un adolescent (pervers en plus U_U)

"-Remus t'as pas vu ma chemise blanche ? demanda Sirius à son colocataire  
-OH ! Siri quand vas-tu retrouver ou même d'abord ranger tes affaires, gronda Remus en rigolant  
-Allez je sais que tu sais où se trouve cette maudite chemise !  
-Viens la chercher Siri on verra bien  
-Oh ! Tu vas voir ce que tu va voir ! Remi prépares-toi à souffrir tu vas voir si je trouve ma chemise dans ta chambre ça va chauffer pour ton matricule ! Menaça Sirius  
-Oh j'ai peureuhhhh, Remus aussi était un aussi un éternel gamin un peu pervers

Sirius courra jusqu'à la chambre de Remus et trouva ça chemise en évidence sur le lit de celui-ci

-AHAH ! PRIS LA MAIN DANS LE SAC REMI !  
-Oh ! Siri arrête de faire ta voix diabolique ça fait un peu peur

Sirius vint se coller à Remus et lui susurra

-Je te fais vraiment peur Remi ?  
-Non, pas du tout Siri

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, Remus commença à caresser le torse de l'autre homme, L'animagus commença quant à lui à déboutonner la chemise du lycaon pour se retrouver ex æquo avec sa future proie.  
Sirius embrassa tendrement Remus, puis il débuta un mouvement de hanche pour se frotter et faire monter le plaisir de son partenaire et le sien en même temps

-Oh ! P...Putain Sirius, c'est si bon !  
-Remus je t'avais dis que ça allait chauffer pour ton matricule !  
-Mais je ne demande que ça Siri chéri

Sirius descendit lentement sur le torse de son amour en passant sur ces boutons de chairs qu'il léchait et mordillait, et continua sa route jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer de son amant.

-Sirius je t'en pris enlève ce boxer !  
-A tes ordres mon amour

Il enleva son boxer avec ses dents dévoilant ainsi le désir du loup-garou qu'il commença donc à prendre en charge.

-Par Merlin Sirius je vais exploser remonte

Le canidé laissa donc de côté ce qu'il faisait pour embrasser son partenaire et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses

-Tournes-toi Remus

Le lycaon se tourna contre le mur pendant qu'il sentait le souffle de son amant sur sa nuque, Sirius prit entre ses dents le lobe de l'oreille de Remus pour le mordiller sensuellement.  
Il commença à enlever le pantalon et le boxer de celui-ci et les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, Sirius commença des va et vient intense sur l'intimité de son partenaire et avec son autre main, il prépara l'entrée de son amant.

Le loup garou se cambra de douleur, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient si loin tous les deux !

Sirius essaya de calmer la douleur de son amant en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, lui faisant cependant une magnifique marque rouge.

Remus s'avait que la douleur allait partir, Sirius était quelqu'un de très doux (quand il le voulait), quand il fut assez préparé, l'animagus calma un peu le lycaon.

-Remi, ça va faire un peu mal maintenant  
-Oui je sais, répondit-il à bout de souffle

Une fois sur le lit, Sirius commença à écarter les chairs de Remus, doucement, il ne voulait pas que l'ancien professeur souffre lors de sa première fois.

-Ca va ?  
-Oui, continu

Sirius commença de doux mouvements, mais Remus bougea son bassin pour demander plus, alors Sirius accéléra progressivement le rythme.

-Siri...Sirius, pl...plus VITE, il cria le dernier mot tellement fort que Sirius s'exécuta, il accéléra son va et vient pour cogner contre la prostate de son amant, qui criait son nom.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, le plaisir était trop important mais il voulait jouir en même temps que son partenaire.

-Siri, ...Je ...Vais PAR MERLIN SIRIUS !  
-REMUS ! (Quel beau couple en us quand même :p)

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit défait par leur ébat

-Je t'aime Siri ! Chuchota Remus cherchant son souffle  
-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Sirius en sellant ses lèvres sur celles de son amour  
-Tous ça pour une chemise ! Rigola Remus  
-Tu regrettes déjà ? demanda Sirius en balançant un oreiller sur son chéri  
-Bien sur que non, ma première fois était comme je l'avais espérée  
-Comment ça Remi ?  
-Je voulais la faire avec toi !  
-Oh ! Remi je t'aime, je voudrai passer ma vie avec toi !  
-Tu débute cette nouvelle vie avec moi mon amour, et je ne te lâcherai pas de si tôt !  
-Je ne demande que ça, que tu ne me lâche jamais !

Ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent toute la matinée, après tout, tout le reste pouvaient attendre ils étaient ensemble et ils ne voulaient pas se lever juste profiter ensemble de leur vie, à eux, qui débutait par une matinée d'automne, ensoleillé.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5 est une petite parenthèse sur Poudlard pour le couple Black/Lupin ou Lupin/Black comme vous voulez !  
J'espère qu'il y a assez de détails parce je me suis fais presque harceler pour qu'il y en ait assez !  
Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup !

Bisous à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Un Merveilleux Noël**

* * *

POV d'Harry :

Mon petit ami est génial, je dois l'avouer... Mais des fois je me demande s'il m'aime vraiment...

Je m'explique : il a ses mains constamment posées sur mon magnifique postérieur de héros.

Et oui cela fait bientôt deux mois, oui DEUX excellents mois que Draco Malfoy et moi sortons ensembles... Mais son admiration pour mon derrière me fait un peu peur.

Non pas que je sois fleur bleue mais ça m'agace, il ne m'a dit qu'une seule fois qu'il m'aimait, et c'était après une dispute, et je veux vraiment savoir si ce n'était pas juste pour m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, car, Môssieur Malfoy fait beaucoup -mais vraiment beaucoup- monter la température, et je ne le supporte plus car des fois je voudrais le violer sur place !

Et oui ne soyez pas choqué, mais franchement ce mec il assure en chauffage !  
Mais moi, OUI MOI, je l'aime. Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime vraiment !  
Donc depuis plus d'une semaine j'essaye de savoir s'il m'aime mais comme je le disais, ce mec est très bon en pardonnation (quoi ça existe pas ? j'men fous)  
Ron et Hermione m'aident bien sur, même s'il trouve ça stupide de vouloir prouver qu'il m'aime, puis c'est vrai faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il me déclare sa flamme devant toute l'école _~la fierté des Malfoy~_ comme il dirait.  
Et depuis une semaine je ne dors pas, il a dû le remarquer, je ne veux plus qu'il m'embrasse –même si j'en ai très _~très, très~_ envie.  
Et ce soir j'ai eu l'illumination de ma vie- de la semaine- je vais sortir avec un autre gars et on verra bien ! Comme je suis diabolique !  
Bon voyons un gars ou une fille ? Un gars, les filles ce n'est pas mon trip. Un gars ! Mais qui ?  
Attends-je réfléchis... Mm...Crivey, il me regarde souvent, putain Draco a raison je devrais faire partis des Serpentards moi !  
Je m'endormis avec cette superbe idée en tête !

* * *

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle –après avoir infligé une torture sadique à mon réveil- et m'assoie à la table des Gryffondores, Seamus et Dean se bécotent toujours, Hermione et Ron de même, Luna et Neville encore pire et Ginny et Blaise me font renvoyer mes tripes !  
Tout le monde fil le parfait amour, remarquez moi aussi, mais, moi je veux savoir s'il m'aime, il ne me la jamais dit, bon d'accord une fois il me l'a fait savoir.  
Je m'approche finalement de ma cible qui boit son jus de citrouille tranquillement, et lui demande si ça lui dirai de venir me voir après l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
Bien sûr il a dit oui et me fit un sourire timide, Draco se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle furax.  
Mon plan débutait très bien !

Fin du POV d'Harry

* * *

POV de Draco

Nan mais ! Pour qui il se prend se Crivey de mes deux ? ! Et qu'est-ce qu'a pu lui dire Harry pour que se microbe sourit si timidement. Putain de bouffeur de scoop ! Moi je vais lui en donner un de scoop moi il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe celui-là !  
M'en fous Harry et moi on restera à Poudlard pendant les vacances, il s'expliquera, remarquez les vacances c'est demain, donc il s'expliquera demain !  
Ca fait une semaine, oui Mesdames et Messieurs, UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE !  
Que je ne l'ai pas touché d'aucune sorte, ni embrasser d'aucune sorte !  
Ca m'horripile d'imaginez qu'il me quitte pour ce merdeux de Crivey !  
Draco ressaisis-toi ! Il ne te quittera jamais pour une larve de sixième année ! Si ?  
Pff ! Quel emmerdeur ce photographe !  
Quand va-t-il comprendre qu'Harry est À moi, A MOI ET A PERSONNE D' AUTRE !  
Je ne suis pas prêteur comme vous l'aurez remarquez, je suis un Malfoy tout de même.  
Me voilà entrain de me recroqueviller sur moi même et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, moi qui n'avais pleuré que quand j'étais petit, non pas le jour de ma naissance, juste quand mon père ne m'a pas offert le pull que je voulais !  
Je suis aussi capricieux, mais tout le monde l'est !  
Harry encore plus que moi, quand nous nous sommes réconciliés il m'a demandé de me serrer la main et de se raconter nos vies, puis je lui ai fait un chaste baiser et nous avons parlé, pour une fois sans nous écorcher vif de paroles blessantes comme nous en avions l'habitude.  
Il exigeait aussi que je ne sorte avec personne d'autre, je ne suis pas fou, je ne serai sortis qu'avec lui !  
Je l'aime, je lui ai même dit, mais il a sûrement oublié.

J'ai pleuré toute la journée, je l'ai évité, j'ai maudis ce Gryffondore, oui j'ai maudit Harry d'avoir pris mon cœur et de l'avoir fait souffrir, et je maudis encore pire Crivey !  
C'est vrai il mérite mieux que moi ! Mais quand même ! Je lui prouve mon amour, j'ai dis à mes amis que j'étais avec lui, je l'embrasse, je lui prends la main tout le temps, je le chauffe à mort !  
Que veut-il de plus ? ! Que je lui dise peut-être ? ! ... ! Il veut que je lui dise plus souvent!  
Comment ça une fois ça ne compte pas ?

J'espionne Harry, je le vois avec Crivey maintenant, ça m'énerve ! Harry lui parle et ce con de photographe devient rouge comme une tomate, putain qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ?

Attends Harry se rapproche de lui, stop, stop, STOP j'ai dis, putain la ligne est dépassé, je vais faire une crise cardiaque, il, il l'embrasse, ouf... QUOI IL L'EMBRASSE ?  
Je me mets hors de moi je saute sur ce petit merdeux de bouffeur de scoop et lui frappe le visage, Harry en bon gentil qu'il est me retient par la taille, et tout à coup je n'ai plus aucune force en moi, je suis si faible dans ses bras.  
Crivey par en courant et Harry me retient encore plus contre lui, il pleure, je rêve c'est moi qui devrais pleurer là ! Je m'écarte de lui et pars, il reste assis la tête dans ses genoux et pleure ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais je pars en courant, je ne veux pas lui pardonner, je le hais !  
Je me réfugie dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit et pleure encore plus que toute la journée ! Je pleure encore et encore, je veux l'enlever de ma tête !

Fin du POV de Draco

* * *

C'est les vacances à Poudlard, il ne reste que deux personnes dans le château, Harry et Draco.  
Cela fait une semaine qu'ils ne se disent plus rien, on est le 23 décembre, demain c'est le réveillon de Noël, et Harry veut se faire pardonner ! Il n'aura pas dû, il a fait souffrir l'homme qui l'aime à cause de son égocentrisme, il se détestait.  
L'ambiance était froide, lugubre et sombre. (Ça se ressemble), Harry avait trouvé la solution pour récupérer Draco, il irait lui offrir un cadeau à Noël, et ce fameux cadeau était son amour.  
Quant à Draco il essayait de ne pas s'abaisser devant Harry en s'excusant lamentablement alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais Harry lui manquait terriblement !  
Crivey quant à lui, était allez dire à Harry peu après ce baiser qu'il ne voulait pas servir de cobaye, Harry lui demanda pardon et Colin repartit en disant qu'ils resteront quand même ami.

* * *

Encore une journée triste et sombre, Harry se retourne tout le temps dans son lit froid, il manque l'odeur de son tendre chéri, Draco non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil la présence du Survivant lui manquait terriblement.

Nous somme le 24 décembre le collège est toujours aussi lugubre, les élèves qui restent pendant les fêtes de Noël peuvent rester à glander pendant trois jours, le plus souvent le troisième jour serre à se dessouler et à dormir.  
Mme Pomfresh était déjà en position pour les crises de foi !  
Harry répétait toute la journée son show spécial Serpentard, et Draco essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs de métamorphose.

Le repas de Noël fut bien cours, même si Harry aime bien manger il n'avait guère d'appétit et repartit très vite pour enfiler son costume spécial Reconquête.

Harry terminait de se préparer et le préfet Serpentard essayait de trouver le sommeil encore une fois.  
Le brun enfin prêt descendit jusqu'à la tour du préfet et ouvrit la porte, le blond pleurait comme toutes les nuits où il ne sentait pas son amour. Il s'arrêta net de pleurer pour demander d'une voix tremblante.

-Qui est là ? Renifla-t-il  
-C'est le Père Noël OhOhOh ! dit Harry imitant une voix étouffer et grave  
-Casses-toi du con je veux plus JAMAIS te revoir ! Balança Draco  
-Putain Draco je suis désolé combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ?  
-Jusqu'à que t'en crève idiot, maintenant sort de MA chambre !

Le Survivant était bien décidé à se faire pardonner, il s'avança du lit et tira la couette pour voir un Draco recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Il se pencha et Draco se resserra de plus en plus, le lion lui dit dans un murmure doux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurai pas dû te faire souffrir, mais j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'ai cru que tu en avais que pour mes fesses !  
-Sombre idiot, déjà tu m'as fait souffrir pendant une semaine, car je ne pouvais même pas t'embrasser sur la joue, puis je te vois entrains de draguer ce débile, Harry lui lança un regard d'excuse, et tu voudrais en plus que je te pardonne ce soir ?  
-Je, je..., Harry commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, je suis un idiot et un salaud, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! Je t'aime tellement Dray, je t'en supplie dis-moi que tu veux encore de moi !  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas Harry, mais tu pourrais te racheter ! Tu m'as bien supplié ? Non ? lança-t-il d'un regard pervers  
-Draco Malfoy, arrête de sourire si perversement, je me sens comme un objet sexuel là ! s'indigna Harry boudeur  
-Et bien tu dois te racheter non ? Et bien nous allons commencer par hotter ce déguisement de Père Noël r-i-d-i-c-u-l, articula Draco  
-Mais je suis nu en dessous !  
-Ah ! Mais raison de plus mon chéri !  
-T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers Draco ! fit Harry d'une moue boudeuse  
-Bon je vais t'hotter se vilain déguisement alors !

Draco enlevait l'habit de son chéri et commença à le couvrir de baiser, il avait eu les excuses de son Gryffi, et même une supplification (quoi ? ! J'invente des mots ! J'ai le droit !), Et Draco adore être supplier (quel sadique ce Serpentard !), Draco sentit les mains de Harry se faufiler sous son T-shirt, il adorait le contact de sa peau sur celle de Harry.

-Mmhmm, Draco je...Je t'aime tellement, soupira Harry  
Draco se recula du cou meurtri de baiser de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, et sache que même si j'aime tes fesses, c'est toi que j'aime en premier !  
Harry se nicha dans le cou de Draco et pleura, ses mots, il aurait voulu les entendre plus tôt, avant qu'il ne fasse cette connerie. Une main vint lui enlever les larmes qui coulaient de sa joue.  
-Ne pleure plus mon amour, je te pardonne, tu m'as tellement manqué, mais ne me fais plus jamais ça, sinon j'en mourrai !  
-Oui, je suis désolé...  
Draco scella les lèvres du Gryffondore contre les siennes, et fit descendre ses mains vers les fesses du Gryffondore, qui ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sortit un gémissement. Plus d'une semaine que le serpent n'avait pas touché les fesses du lion.  
Draco qui était d'habitude très brutal avec ses amants, préparait le Gryffondore en douceur, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il savait que c'était sa première fois.  
-D...Dray...Je..., Draco lui mordit le cou à cet instant puis lui souffla près du lobe  
-Oui...kékia ?  
-Pr...Prends-moi s'il te plait !  
-R'ry, je dois te préparer, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal !  
-Alors fais vite je vais exploser !

Draco commença remonter ses doigts vers la bouche de son amant qui les humidifia, puis, il descendit lentement vers les fesses du Gryffondore et fit pénétrer un doigt, puis un deuxième, Harry se resserra contre Draco ne laissant plus aucun espace entre eux, Draco resta un moment avant de lui enfoncé un troisième doigt, Harry sortit un cri qui se situe entre la douleur et le plaisir, Draco faisait des va et viens, et jugeant que Harry était enfin près, le Serpentard enleva le reste de vêtements que le Gryffondore ne lui avait pas enlevé, et installa Harry à quatre pattes sur le lit et vint se poser devant l'entrer de son intimité, puis enfila un préservatif, Harry grogna.  
- On n'a pas besoin de ça Draco !  
-Je préfère R'ry, maintenant ça va être un peu douloureux mon amour.  
-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Draco s'avait que c'était la première fois de Harry, il pénétra doucement en lui, Harry se cambra sur le coup, Draco ne bougeait plus, puis Harry s'étant habitué à la présence du blond en lui fit un geste pour que son Serpentard soit entièrement en lui, et commença à bouger, laissant partir la douleur pour qu'il n'y ait que du plaisir. Draco prit le membre de son lion et commença à faire des va et viens comme leurs ses coup de reins. Il suffirait d'un rien pour que les deux jouissent, mais ils faisaient endurer le plaisir, faisant augmenter la température de la pièce, leurs corps transpiraient de désir et d'amour, tous ce qui c'était passé depuis une semaine et demi étaient oublié, ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

Une dernière pression et les deux amants atteignirent le septième ciel, Harry s'allongea et Draco s'écroula sur lui (pas de tout son poids), le serpent ce calla dans les bras du lion et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ce susurrant des mots d'amours. Draco se retira de l'étreinte de son amant et partit dans la salle de bain, puis Harry après cinq minutes à réfléchir si oui ou non il devait aller le rejoindre, se leva et entra dans la pièce, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

-Harry ? Pourquoi tu es là ?  
-Je viens prendre une douche banane !  
-Hum... Effectivement je serai égoïste d'en prendre une tout seul !  
-Tu ne me le fais pas dire !  
Harry se faufila dans la douche et pris une douche bien chaude avec son amant  
-Joyeux Noël Dray, susurra Harry en sortant de la douche.  
-Joyeux Noël mon chéri, le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, et revint avec un petit paquet emballé.  
-C'est pour moi ?  
-Non c'est pour Merlin Harry, le brun le regarda d'un regard boudeur, mais non c'est pour toi !  
Harry lui piqua le paquet des mains et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de déballer son cadeau.  
-Waouh ! Un anneau ! Merci Dray, je suis nul avec mon cadeau moi.  
-Mais non Harry ton cadeau était génial, je suis content d'avoir été le premier, sourit Draco  
-Oui mais mon cadeau ce n'était pas que ça !  
-A bon ? ! S'étonna Draco  
-Oui, puis R'ry d'amour partit et revint lui aussi avec un cadeau emballé un peu vite fait.  
- Je ne suis pas doué pour emballer les cadeaux ni pour les choisir d'ailleurs, avoua Harry  
Draco déchiqueta le papier et vit une boîte contenant une chaîne, avec un pendentif en forme de serpent avec inscrit dessus « _Je t'aime. Harry_», le Serpentard regarda le cadeau avec intention, c'était le plus beau des Noëls. Il vit Harry le regarder avec des joues rouges.  
-Euh. Harry... Ca va ? Il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut  
-Draco je ne pensais pas que ça te ferai autant plaisir !  
Draco devant rouge alors que Harry redevint à une couleur normale  
-J'ai pensé tout haut ! Oh ! Par Merlin !  
Harry enfila l'anneau à son annuaire gauche, il représentait un lion et un serpent, avec gravé un l'intérieur de l'anneau « _Pour mon amour Harry. Draco_ »  
-Je le pense vraiment, cette phrase fit sortir Harry de ses pensées  
-De quoi ? interrogea Harry  
-C'est le plus beau Noël que j'ai eu depuis des années !  
Draco embrassa tendrement Harry et ils retournèrent se prouver leur amour en cette journée de 25 décembre

* * *

Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, je remercie ma chère amie pour m'avoir donné des idées pour ce chapitre et ceux qui ont votés.

Merci et quelques commentaires pour vos impressions comme d'habitude


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Nausées, vomissements et infirmerie**

* * *

Je suis désolé pour le retard in considérable que j'ai eu, je sais ce n'est pas assez comme excuse mais bon place au chapitre 6 ^^

* * *

§Parole en Fourchelang§

* * *

Chambre de Draco Malfoy

* * *

Une main baladeuse se faufila sous les draps de soie verts pour atteindre un objectif précis.

-Humm... Kesketufé ?

Pour seule réponse il sentit une main jouer avec son membre qui devint dur face à autant d'attention.  
-Oh oui... Mhhmmm... T'arrête pas amour...Mhhmmm  
-Je t'aime chéri, ça doit être dur d'être à ma merci ?  
-Oh oui tu sens comme c'est dur  
-§Draco j'ai envie de toi§  
-Mhhmmm...Harry tu m'excites tellement quand tu parles Fourchelang  
-Je sais § Draco§

Harry continua de faire des va et vient sur le membre gorgé de sang de Draco, il avait terriblement envie de son Serpentard, le désir qu'il avait pour son fiancé était constant. Il commença à humidifier ses doigts pour en entrer un dans l'intimité de Draco.

-Harry...Qu'...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Draco s'il te plaît je veux être en toi  
-Harry...Attends s'il te plaît,

Harry stoppa toutes activités

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ? Tu ne veux pas ?  
-Si mais, j'ai peur, Draco avait un regard montrant qu'il était terrifié  
-Je ne te ferai pas mal chéri je te le promets, Harry caressa la joue de Draco amoureusement avant de l'embrasser doucement. Le blond se laissa faire, il avait confiance en Harry.  
Le brun lubrifia ses doigts et commença à écarter les chairs du blond. Quand Harry l'estima près il mit son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et attendit le signal pour pouvoir y aller. Draco plongea son regard devenu mercure par le désir dans celui vert émeraude de son partenaire pour lui dire qu'il était près, alors Harry commença à pénétrer son amant, doucement, mais celui si cambra de douleur.

-Chut, amour détends-toi, sinon c'est douloureux, Draco hocha la tête, quand il fut habitué à sa présence il bougea lentement le bassin. Quand le Serpentard gémit, le brun commença à accélérer le rythme et prit le sexe de Draco pour faire des mouvements de va et viens à la même cadence que ses coups de reins.

-§ Draco§ tu es... Si...si étroit... Mmhmm  
-Ha...Harry...Pl...Plus fort...Han

Le Gryffondore allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin en Draco, il touchait le point sensible qui fit voir des étoiles au Serpentard.

Quelque coup de reins plus tard Harry explosa dans son amant et Draco éjacula entre leurs ventres. Le Rouge et Or se retira du Vert et Argent et s'allongea à côté de lui.

-As-tu aimé Draco ?  
- Harry tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai aimé, Draco lui sourit tendrement

-Draco tu manges bizarrement en ce moment, remarqua Hermione  
-R'ry elle a raison, ton mec mange du céleri et du chocolat mélangés, dit Ron  
-J'avoue chéri tu ne manges pas très équilibrés il faut que tu fasses attention, suggéra Harry  
-Moi j'trouve que je mange normalement ! S'offusqua le concerné  
-Malfoy, même Ron n'a jamais fait de tel mélange avec la nourriture, céleris/chocolat, fraise/mayonnaise, brocolis/confiture, Draco tu nous inquiètes, dit Hermione troublée par le comportement de son ami.  
Ledit Draco termina son repas en ronchonnant contre ses « amis ».

Une fois le repas terminé notre joyeuse troupe se dirigea vers les cachots pour avoir cours avec Snape.  
Snape était devenu gentil envers les Gryffondores, sûrement parce que son filleul, Draco, les fréquentait.  
Snape avait remarqué le comportement étrange de Draco, il mangeait comme quatre, mangeait n'importe quoi et avait des hormones de Poufsouffle. Plutôt invivable.  
Le début du cours se passa normalement, jusqu'au moment où Draco du se lever pour chercher un ingrédient dans la réserve, il s'évanouit dans celle-ci.  
Sous les cris catastrophés d'Harry, ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a mangé durant le repas ? Questionna Ron  
-Je ne sais pas pour une fois, répondit Hermione

Madame Pomfresh arriva.

-Alors comment va-t-il ? Cria Harry qui était encore pâle.  
-Il va bien ne vous en faîtes pas, dans une heure ou deux il pourra sortir, Draco a besoin de repos

Tout le monde commença à sortir, soulagé qu'il aille bien.

-Harry puis-je vous parler ?  
-Bien sur Madame Pomfresh.  
-Voilà comme vous savez nous sommes dans un monde magique, et il se peut que certaines personnes puissent faire des enfants...  
-Madame je sais qu'on peut faire des enfants dans le monde magique  
-Oui je sais que vous savez mais...Avez-vous déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?  
-Oui avec Draco on parle souvent d'enfants pourquoi ?  
-Et bien, comment vous dire ça, dans des cas rares il se peut que des hommes, grâce à une forte puissance magique arrive à créer la vie.  
-Je suis perdu madame  
-Eh bien si vous voulez, Draco est enceint, ce qui explique son comportement bizarre  
-QUOI ? Je... Je vais être papa ? Dra... DRACO, mon Draco est enceint ! Par Merlin je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire !  
-Draco est entrain de se réveiller, voulez-vous le voir ?  
-Oui, je dois lui dire ?  
-Oui, faîte-le d'une manière douce, ne le brusquez pas

Harry acquiesça avec un hochement de tête positif.

-Mon ange, ça va mieux ?  
-Oui, j'ai dû te faire peur ?  
-Oui j'ai eu la peur de ma vie tu sais !  
-Désolé

Harry lui fit un baiser pour lui dire que c'était oublié.

-Dis-moi, tu n'as pas vomi récemment ? Questionna Harry  
-Euh, si mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça tu sais.  
- Draco, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ce que j'ai à te dire...  
-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'exclama Draco  
-Non non pas du tout, c'est une bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi, Harry lui fit un large sourire béat.  
-Tu me fais peur Harry quand tu souris comme ça, soit c'est parce que tu veux qu'on aille faire du sport de chambre soit parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose de magnifiquement joyeux !  
-Je dirais la deuxième option même si la première me donne des idées  
-Allez Harry accouche !  
-Non, ça c'est prévu pour dans quelques mois pour toi !  
Le blond regarda le brun comme s'il était devenu fou. Harry sera Draco comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.  
-Ecoute Dray, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, il resserra son étreinte, en fait tu es...en… Enceint !

Draco sourit, Harry blêmit.

-Harry, je t'aime souffla Draco dans le cou de son amant  
-Moi aussi, tu n'as pas peur ?  
-Si, après tout c'est moi qui le porte d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
-Maintenant tu resteras avec moi tout le temps, je te surveillerais, plus de Quidditch, plus d'activité épuisante et plus...  
-De Sexe ? Regard lubrique  
-Draco, le sexe est épuisant alors c'est non !  
-Pourtant quand on est enceint les hormones sont capricieuses d'après ce que j'ai lu !  
-Tu as lu des livres sur ce sujet ?  
-Bien sûr, j'avais vu des livres sur les grossesses masculines à la bibliothèque, donc j'ai lu pour savoir !  
-Tu aurais du m'en parler, sale Serpent égoïste, depuis combien de temps tu t'es renseigné ?  
-Un peu après Noël, 'Ry je te veux pour toute la vie et sérieusement avoir la possibilité d'avoir des enfants me travaillais beaucoup !

Harry était ému, Draco lui avait fait un beau cadeau, déjà il veut qu'il fasse partit de sa vie et en plus il veut avoir des enfants, il était vraiment heureux.

-Je t'aime tellement Harry James Potter  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Les deux amoureux étaient entrain de s'embrasser tendrement, ils ne savaient pas que plusieurs oreilles indiscrètes les écoutaient, les larmes aux yeux de voir un tel bonheur régner sur les deux anciennes Némésis.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7 est fini, je pourrai certainement dire que c'est la fin de cette histoire mais bon je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que nous allons procéder à un vote ceux qui veulent que l'histoire s'arrête là tapez 1 sinon tapez 2  
Bisous à vous tous


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Grossesse et hormone en folie !+épilogue**

* * *

Harry et Draco allaient être parents d'un petit bout de choux, ils étaient jeunes mais motivés, Draco entamait son quatrième mois de grossesse et il prenait des cours avec Harry pour jeunes parents et grossesse masculine.

Madame Pomfresh avait dit à Harry que les hormones de Draco allaient être chamboulées et qu'il devait s'attendre à des envies peu catholiques du vert et argent, Harry n'avait pas peur au contraire il était déjà équipé pour assouvir les désirs de son fiancé. (Il en avait déjà réalisé beaucoup durant la grossesse de ce dernier.)

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Neville et Luna allèrent acheter des vêtements pour le futur bébé chez Madame Guipire (la 1ere rencontre entre Harry et Dracon the most important)  
Les filles revinrent avec pleins de vêtements roses bonbons ce qui donna aux garçons une petite nausée passagère.

-Les filles, vous n'allez pas acheter ça quand même ?  
-Si ! Pourquoi ? Ça ne vous plaît pas les gars ?  
-Ecoutez, imaginez c'est un garçon ce n'est pas la classe (regards noirs des filles), le mieux c'est de prendre des vêtements qui pourraient aller aux deux sexes  
-Vous êtes intelligents pour une fois les gars, c'est plaisant (grognement des garçons)

Après une journée exténuante de shopping au Chemin de Traverse, les élèves de Poudlard revinrent pour montrer les vêtements et toutes autres babioles pour le bébé

* * *

Salle sur demande :

* * *

-Tenez les amoureux c'est pour vous et votre futur enfant, dirent la bande d'amis  
Harry et Draco ouvrirent les paquets et virent pleins de vêtement dans des tons très chauds et gais, des biberons où ils y avaient écris _Je t'aime mon bébé d'amour _et un livre _Le Kama Sutra Gay édition collector _(venant de Blaise)  
-Merci les amis c'est vraiment trop sympa il ne fallait pas, dit Harry  
-Ouais surtout pour le livre pour adulte Blaise, renchérit Draco  
-Ecoute Dray, tu attends un enfant, nous sommes tes amis et pour nous c'est important que nous achetions des choses pour vous et le bébé, quoi que pour le livre j'avoue que c'est un peu exagéré Blaise ! dit Hermione d'un ton très sérieux  
-Bah quoi à ce qu'il paraît les hormones sont capricieuses durant une grossesse alors je donne un petit coup de main, suggéra Blaise

Ils éclatèrent de rire, finalement la joie était au rendez-vous comme d'habitude.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard :

* * *

Il était un peu plus de minuit, Draco sentit une douloureuse douleur dans son ventre, il pensait que c'était le bébé qui donnait des coups mais c'était un peu plus que ça quand il sentit du liquide s'y en échapper.  
-HA... Harry JE PERDS LES EAUX !  
Ledit Harry se réveilla illico presto  
-QUOI !

Harry pris Draco dans ses bras et courra vers l'infirmerie

-MAMDAME POMFRESH DRACO VA ACCOUCHER !

Une infirmière sortit les bras pleins de serviettes et d'un seau d'eau chaude et commença à donner les ordres.

-Monsieur Potter placer Malfoy sur un lit, apaisez-le le plus possible jusqu'à que j'arrive !

Harry avait la peur de sa vie, Draco était certes à terme (7 mois pour la grossesse masculine contrairement à 9 pour les femmes), il essayait de calmer son amour, il lui disait que tout se passerai très bien.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez sortir je vous prie  
-Mais...  
-J'ai dit sortez, vous stressez et cela peut être dangereux pour le bébé et pour votre fiancé !  
-D'accord, le Gryffondore était terriblement vexé mais la vie de sa nouvelle famille était en jeu.

Au bout de 6 heures d'attente l'infirmière sortit.

-Félicitation Harry vous êtes papa de magnifiques jumeaux !  
-J...Jumeaux ?  
-Oui c'est pour cela que j'ai mis 6 heures pour faire accoucher Draco, sa magie était très puissante, elle était dangereuse et en même temps bienveillante pour la santé de vos enfants.  
-Mais ils vont bien ? S'inquiéta Harry  
-Bien sûr, ils leurs faut juste un peu de repos, vous pourrez revenir, vos amis et vous vers la fin de l'après-midi !

Salle sur demande, après les cours :

-Des jumeaux mais c'est merveilleux Harry ! s'exclama l'assemblée  
-Oui merci je sais, j'espère qu'ils vont bien, soupira Harry  
-Harry arrête, ils vont bien tu sais, bientôt on ira les voir et tu verras ils iront très bien ! s'exclama Ginny

Quelques minutes après ils décidèrent d'aller voir Draco à l'infirmerie.

Draco se trouvait dans son lit, à côté de lui se trouvait deux berceaux où il y avait ses enfants. C'était une fille et un garçon, avec Harry ils avaient beaucoup parlé des prénoms, pour une fille c'était Lily, elle avait deux grands yeux émeraude, et une peau très pale, le garçon s'appelait Shawn, il avait des magnifiques yeux gris métalliques et une peau halé.  
C'était deux petits bébés adorables qui ressemblaient à leurs parents.

-Bonjour tout le monde, s'exclamèrent la petite bande joyeuse  
-Salut les amis, Draco leur fit un grand sourire plein de joie  
-Salut mon cœur, chuchota Harry en s'approchant du lit de son fiancé, tu vas bien ?  
-Oui et toi Ry', tu as l'air fatigué, s'inquiéta Draco  
-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai eu peur pour vous trois, mais je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé  
-Au fait il y a eu les résultats des ASPICS et tout le monde passe, s'exclama Luna d'humeur très joyeuse  
-A la bonne heure ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes adultes.

Tout le monde rigolait, les filles étaient hypnotisées par les bébés qui gazouillaient, les garçons parlaient de leurs futurs métiers, Blaise voulait devenir médicomage comme Hermione et Ginny, Luna voulait devenir professeur de divination et Neville professeur de botanique à Poudlard bien sûr, Ron être joueur de Quidditch pro, Harry professeur de DCFM et Draco quant à lui voulait devenir prof de potion.

* * *

Epilogue :

4 ans plus tard

* * *

Harry avança devant l'autel, Draco en haut près du curé, arrivé à sa hauteur l'ecclésiastique débuta la cérémonie.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage magique d'Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1981 et de Draco Lucius Malfoy né le 5 avril 1981 en ce jour du 14 février 2002. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacré je vous déclare mari et... Euh... Mari ! Par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage.

Draco mit toute la douceur du monde dans le baiser qu'il donna à Harry, ils échangèrent leurs vœux, les alliances et un éternel oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Leurs enfants Shawn et Lily âgés de 4 ans maintenant, s'avancèrent pour lancer des pétales de roses sur les jeunes mariés.

Quelques mois plus tard ; Ron et Hermione se marièrent, suivis de près pars Neville et Luna.

Pendant ce temps Ginny donna naissance à de magnifiques Weasley-Zabini, ils se marièrent trois ans plus tard.

Tout le monde était heureux dans le monde sorcier, et on pouvait apercevoir, dans son bureau, un vieil homme entrain de sourire en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons accompagné de son fidèle Fumseck.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Voilà ma 1ere fic pleine de niaiserie finit, franchement plus niais que ça ce n'est pas possible, ils finirent heureux et blablabla, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir écrire ça.  
Vos impressions ? Dois-je continuer d'écrire des fics ou devrais-je arrêter le massacre ? A vous de me le dire !


End file.
